Just Dance (şarkı)
(DLC) |artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2008 |dlc = Classic October 21, 2014 (2015) Sweat February 11, 2014 (JD2014) July 21, 2016 (JDU) August 4, 2016 (NOW) On-Stage ' August 25, 2016 (''JDU) September 1, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Hard (Classic/On-Stage) Medium (Sweat/Classic only for JDWU) Easy (Classic/On-Stage/Sweat) ( ) |effort = Low (Classic/On-Stage) ( ) Intense (Sweat) ( ) |nogm = 6 (Classic) 4 (On-Stage/Sweat) |dg = (Classic) / / (On-Stage) (Sweat) |mashup = Only on 2014 |alt = On-Stage Mode Party Master Mode Sweat (2014 DLC) |mode = Solo (Classic/Sweat/Mashup/Party Master) Trio (On-Stage) |mc = '''JDU On-Stage 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Classic) / /Red Berry (On-Stage) (Sweat) |gc = Cyan to Light Green (Classic) Yellow/Red/Yellow (On-Stage) Red (Sweat) |lc = Light Blue (Classic/Mashup) (On-Stage) (Sweat) |pictos = 143 (Classic) 97 (On-Stage) 124 (Sweat) 141 (Mashup) |dura = 4:02 (Classic) 4:08 (On-Stage) 4:03 (Sweat) |nowc = JustDance JustDanceDLC (JD2015)http://prntscr.com/oifzoq JustDanceOSC (On-Stage) JustDanceSWTDLC (Sweat) |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné On-Stage Aurélie Sériné (P1)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJVZbp0HW-A&t=4m23s Juliana Herrera (P3)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJVZbp0HW-A&t=2m23s Sweat Tonbee Cattaruzza |from = album |imageBG = https://i.ytimg.com/vi/mfQBlsL-iGc/maxresdefault.jpg }} Lady Gaga ft. O'Donis tarafından "Just Dance", ' de olması planlanıyordu, ancak bilinmeyen nedenlerle hurdaya çekildi, daha sonra , , , (bir DLC olarak) ve . Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Koç, uzun bir at kuyruğu, siyah, mavi ve camgöbeği üçgenleri olan tek parça bir tek parça streç giysi, uzun bir at kuyruğu, ve benzer kare mozaik desen ile yüksek topuk çizmeler bir saç ile bağlı patlama ile sıcak pembe saçlı bir kadın ve renkler. Şarkının tekno kısmı başladığında, saçı neon maviye döner, mozaik desenleri pembe, turkuaz ve mor renkte yanar ve teni perdede siyah olur. Bu köprüden sonra renk normale döner. On-Stage Dansçı Lady Gaga'ya benziyor. O uzun turuncu-kırmızı ombre saçlı ve siyah tonları giyiyor. Kesikli ve siyah ayak bileği botlarıyla gümüş rengi metalik bir giyside. Yedek dansçılar, hem siyah kabarık saçlı, hem de kırmızı dekolte mayoya benzeyen takım elbise ve gri topuklu giyen kadınlardır. Ayrıca kırmızı elmas maskeleri ve uzun sarı eldivenler giyiyorlar. Justdanceosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Justdanceosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Justdanceosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Sweat Ter dansçısı vızıltı kesiminde kızıl saçlı bir adamdır. Ayrıca ince kesilmiş bir sakalı var. Sol gözünde kırmızı bir ışıklı cıvata var. Gömlek giymiyor ama üzerinde siyah yazıların olduğu mavi bir ceketi var. Kırmızı skinny jean pantolon giyiyor gibi görünüyor. Çorapları neredeyse diz boyu ve mavi ve kırmızı. Siyah spor ayakkabısı giyiyor. Arka Plan Klasik Şarkının başında dört tane vitray pencere var, üzerinde antrenör var (California Gurls, Disturbia, What You Waiting For, ve Crucified (P1)). Koroda, önceki ayette karakterleri olan birçok vitray pencere var. İkinci ayette dört tane mozaik penceresi var, üzerinde daha fazla antrenör var (Applause, E.T., Gangnam Style (P2, C1), ve Ring My Bell). Colby'nin bölümünde, yine dört koç daha ortaya çıkıyor (Rasputin, Hey Ya, So What, ve Moves Like Jagger). Son koroda vitray pencereler ilk dört koçu gösteriyor. On-Stage On-Stage rutinlerinden olağan arka plandır. Ayetler sırasında Colby'nin kısmı mavi renkte, korolarda turuncu ve kırmızı, köprüde ise mavi renkte yanıp söner. Sweet Sweat rutinleri için olağan arka plandır. Çoğunlukla mavi, kırmızı, siyah ve pembe renkte yanıp söner. Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 6 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2, 5 ve 6 : Sağ kolunu kaldır ve hemen aşağı koy. Koronun başında yapılır. Gold Moves 3 ve 4: Sağ elini sağ gözünün üzerine koy. justdancegm1256.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, ve 6 Ladygagajd gm1256.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, ve 6 in-game justdance gm 3.png|Gold Moves 3 ve 4 Ladygagajd gm34.gif|Gold Moves 3 ve 4 in-game On-Stage On-Stage rutinde 4 Gold Moves var, hepsi aynı. Tüm Gold Moves: Yedek dansçılar havada dans eder, baş dansçı ekrana doğru ilerler. JustD GM.png|All Gold Moves JD OS GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat Her biri aynı olan Ter rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: All Gold Moves: Atla ve yumruğunu yumrukla. JustDanceSweatGM.png|All Gold Moves JD Sweat GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Just Dance has an unlockable Mashup on . Dancers *''Just Dance'' *''On The Floor'' *''California Gurls'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''California Gurls'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Crazy in Love'' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Fine China'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Funhouse'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Idealistic'' *''Feel So Right'' *''California Gurls'' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''Just Dance'' Party Master Mode Just Dance has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *''Just Dance'' *Girly Walk/Shoot 'Em Up/Wonder Girl/Russian Skip *Both Directions/Indian Whip/Brace Yourself/Super Snap *Monkey Buns/Burning Punches/Baby/Disco Fighting *Keops Hips/Tear It Up/Clap That Hand/Clap Your Hands *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/''I Will Survive/'Follow The Leader' *Just Dance'' *Girly Walk/Shoot 'Em Up/Wonder Girl/Russian Skip *Both Directions/Indian Whip/Brace Yourself/Super Snap *Monkey Buns/Burning Punches/Baby/Disco Fighting *Keops Hips/Tear It Up/Clap That Hand/Clap Your Hands *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/[[Love Boat|''Love Boat]]/[[Gentleman|Gentleman]] *Power/Peace and Love/Crazy Wrestler/70's/Fitness Fun *Side Push/Windscreen Wiper/Rainbow/Fighting Santa *Ember Walk/Cyber Poser/Just Say NO!/Cheerleader *Cheer Snap/Step In Style/Hammer/Holly Power *Pendulum/Push Me Pull Me/Sexy Harlequin/Dig It *Wide Circles/Comb Your Hair/Where Have You Been/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/Texas Jig/Punch It *Power/Peace and Love/Crazy Wrestler/70's/Fitness Fun *Circus Headbang/Slidewalk/All For Me/The Winner *Crescent Moon/Super Whip/Dungarees/Move Your Body *Me Me Me/Backstroke/Strong Step/Corner Jumpin' *Funky Frog/What Else?/Pom Pom Swing/Pop Fury *Indian Wave/Move Like a Star/Side Slice/Rock Puncher *Wide Circles/Comb Your Hair/Where Have You Been/'Starships' *Happy Dance/Kitty Claws/Texas Jig/Punch It *Just Dance'' Appearances in Mashups Just Dance appears in the following Mashups: Classic *''Just Dance'' *''Addicted To You'' (Black Light) *''Circus'' (Show-Off) *''I Love It'' (Best Of JD2014) *''Lights'' (Pink Hair) *''Uptown Funk'' (Behind the Scenes) *''Want To Want Me'' Sweat *''Bailando'' (Let's Rock!) *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) ' *September'' '''(Sweatember) Captions The Classic and Sweat dancers for Just Dance appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic *Claws Balance *Cleaning the floor *Dark Stand *Just Walk *Tortured Walk *Broken Puppet *Mechanic Walk Sweat *Claw Attack *Punk Smash Dance Quests Just Dance appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Scepter Appearances in Playlists Just Dance is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Dance into the 2000s *Just Dance Billboard! *Dance Around The World *Celebrate New Year! *Your First Dance *Hall Of Fame *All Songs F-J Sweat *Break a Sweat *Workout With Style *Fitness *All Songs F-J On-Stage *Break a Sweat *All Songs F-J Trivia * serisinin başlığı, bu şarkının başlığından türetilmiştir. *Arka planda, on iki antrenör var (geçmiş oyunlardan onbiri ve '' 2014 '' den biri). **Yeni dansçı ile ilgili olarak, şarkının önizlemesi çıktığında '' Alkış '' olduğu ortaya çıkan arka plan, '' Alkış '' hâlâ bilinmiyordu. Galeri Game Files Justdance cover generic.png|''Just Dance'' Justdanceosc cover generic.png|''Just Dance'' (On Stage) justdanceosc.jpg|''Just Dance'' (On-Stage) (Updated) Justdanceswtdlc.png|''Just Dance'' (Sweat) Justdanceswtdlcupdated.jpg|''Just Dance'' (Sweat) (Updated) Justdance mashup.png|''Just Dance'' (Mashup) Justdance cover albumcoach.tga.png| / album coach (Classic) JustDance Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) (Classic) justdance cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) (Classic) JustDanceOSC Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (On-Stage) JustDanceSWTDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Sweat) Justdance cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Justdanceosc cover albumbkg.png| album background (On-Stage) Justdanceswtdlc cover albumbkg.png| album background (Sweat) Justdance banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Justdanceosc banner bkg.png| menu banner (On-Stage) Justdanceswtdlc banner bkg.png| menu banner (Sweat) Justdance map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Justdanceosc map bkg.png| map background (On-Stage) Justdanceswtdlc map bkg.png| map background (Sweat) justdance cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) JustDance_BC.jpg| cover (Classic, updated) JustDance1024.png| cover (Classic) JustDanceOSC_BC.jpg| cover (On-Stage) Justdanceosc cover 1024.png| cover (On-Stage) JustDanceSWTDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Sweat) Justdanceswtdlc cover 1024.png| cover (Sweat) JustDanceAvatar.png|Avatar on (Classic) Justdanceswtdlc_ava.png|Avatar on (Sweat) 144.png|Avatar on and later games (Classic) 200153.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300153.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) 0377.png|Avatar found in a fankit, which shows the second form of the Classic coach 0354.png|Avatar on / (Sweat) 200354.png|Golden avatar (Sweat) 300354.png|Diamond avatar (Sweat) 604.png|P2 s avatar on / (On-Stage) 200604.png|P2 s golden avatar (On-Stage) 300604.png|P2 s diamond avatar (On-Stage) jddasdas.png|Pictograms (Classic) JustDanceSweatPictograms.png|Pictograms (Sweat) pictos-sprite jdosc.png|Pictograms (On-Stage) Just Dance Lady Gaga Background.jpg|Background In-Game Screenshots justdanceopener.png|''Just Dance on the menu justdancemenu.png| routine selection menu Justdance jd2014 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Justdance jd2018 menu.png|''Just Dance'' on the menu (Classic) Justdanceswt jd2018 menu.png|''Just Dance'' on the menu (Sweat version) justdanceosc jd2018 menu.png|''Just Dance'' on the menu (Sing-Along version) justdanceosc jd2018 load.png|''Just Dance 2018'' loading screen (Sing-Along version) justdanceosc jd2018 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2018'' coach selection screen (Sing-Along version) JustDance jd2019 menu.png|''Just Dance'' on the Just Dance 2019 menu (Classic) JustDance jd2019 load.png|''Just Dance 2019'' loading screen (Classic) JustDance jd2019 coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2019'' coach selection screen (Classic) Justdance_jd2014_gameplay.png|Classic gameplay Justdance_jd2014_gameplay_1.png|Classic gameplay (Second form) Promotional Images image (4).jpg Just dance sweat.jpg Canette-just-dance-now.jpg| advertisement on Coca Cola with the Classic dancerhttp://fandbnews.com/coca-cola-gets-its-groove-on-with-new-ubisoft-partnership/ JDsweat.png OXgBX8uADGU.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Sweat) N cG0j00WqQ.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Sweat) LLVmTCHRdOQ.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (Sweat) jd2014-promo-songrequesttcm19122148.png Jddlc.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Jd2014 conceptart justdance by killerxtrem-d74hd66.jpg|Concept art (Classic) Beta Elements Justdance_ava_beta.png|Beta Classic avatar Others Jdsweat glove glitch.png|Glove glitch in the Sweat routine 1011669 387322271403229 865061933 n.jpg|''Just Dance''’s Dancemas ornament Glitch with FSR.png|Glitch in the Mashup 0111C3B2-5DA4-4B19-BD6F-F1DE7F01B5C9.png|C1 29A7633B-82B8-4D52-8203-F19E451FFA2C.jpeg|C2 Videos Official Music Video Lady Gaga - Just Dance ft. Colby O'Donis Teasers Just Dance - Gameplay Teaser (US) Just Dance - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance - Lady Gaga Ft. Colby O' Donis - Just Dance 2014 (Wii U) Just Dance - Lady Gaga Just Dance Wii U Just Dance - Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Just Dance Just Dance - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance - Just Dance 2019 'On-Stage' Just Dance (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Unlimited - Just Dance - On Stage Just Dance (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance (On-Stage) - Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis Just Dance Now 'Mashup' Just Dance (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 'Party Master Mode' Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance Party Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) 'Sweat' Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance Sweat Just Dance Unlimited - Just Dance Sweat Just Dance (Sweat) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance (Sweat) - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance (Sweat) - Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis Just Dance Now 'Extractions' Just Dance Now - Just Dance SWT - No GUI References Site Navigation en:Just Dance (song) es:Just Dance (canción) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Lady Gaga Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Kadınlar Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Wii U Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2014 DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance 2015 DLC'ler Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:On-Stage Versiyon Şarkıları Kategori:Sweat Versiyon Şarkıları Kategori:Party Master Mode Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Juliana Herrera Kategori:Tonbee Cattarzuzza